Take it Away
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Its a rainy day and Roxas is worried about Axel catching a cold.


_Oh its raining. _I thought looking out the window of my classroom. _Damn, did Axel bring an umbrella? _I thought nervously tapping my foot. It seemed I always ended up finding myself worried about him. It didn't bother me that much though, I mean he is my friend. But it could get annoying as I often found myself worrying over very small things like today for instance. I also told myself if I didn't worry about him who would? Not any of his other friends that's for sure.

I looked at the clock. _School will be out soon so I'm sure I can catch up with him before he gets to far along on his way home._ I spent the rest of the class period looking nervously back and forth between my teacher's rambling and the clock above his head. Finally it seemed like someone was cutting me a break with time because before to long the bell rang meaning we were all free. I scrambled to gather my things and make my way to find Axel. Knowing him he would just ignore the down poor and try to walk home. _Idiot. _I mentally scolded him.

My breath came out in white cloudy puffs as I ran to where his last class was. But he was nowhere to be found so I asked Demyx who happened to be walking by "Hey, did Axel already go home?"

He paused to think "Yeah, you just missed him."

"Okay." I said turning quickly to leave.

"Don't slip!" he yelled after me laughing.

_That happens one time and I never hear the end of it! _I internally groaned. I ran down the way I knew he usually took to get home. _What if he caught a ride? Damn then I've got all soaked for nothing. _My pace slowed at that thought and I opened the umbrella I had been holding tightly in my hand. _I should have used this sooner but its hard to run with an umbrella and back pack on. _Sighing I turned the corner. _I guess I should just go h- Oh! There he is! _I felt my body tense with bliss. I looked at him leaning against a fence, his long crimson hair clinging to his face, and his emerald eyes were even brighter in contrast with the gray lighting.

I walked carefully towards him so I wouldn't draw his attention. I stood next to him quietly for several seconds surprised when he didn't acknowledge my presence. So I extended the umbrella until it was just over his head. "Hello." he grinned at me.

"You're gonna get sick." I muttered.

He bent down slightly "Hey you're one to talk." he put a finger at the top of my jacket zipper making me flush "I knew you'd catch up with me."

"Don't do that!" I knocked his hand away.

Axel puffed his checks into a pout "So can you stay at my house for awhile this time?"

"Hmm... probably, tomorrow is Saturday." I shrugged.

"Good I've got something to tell you-- well I guess its more like I'm going to be enlightening you."

"Sounds interesting." I said trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

He grabbed the umbrella from my hand "Jeez this rain is such pain. Oh take it away!" he groaned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders tightly.

"Stop!" I said pushing him away roughly. _He knows acting like that embarrasses me because we're not a couple--I mean he dose do this to everyone! People should only act this way when they're in love...__ I don't mean that like we ever would be! Just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean anything! He's way out of my league.  
_

"Hey," Axel started interrupting my thoughts "next time it rains you shouldn't go out of your way to get me." I looked up at him "Its really annoying to wait around like this in the cold." he teased.

"Nobody asked you too!" I yelled.

"Oh calm down I'm just messing with you." he leaned in close to my ear "Honestly, I'm glad you showed up. If you hadn't I'd be really cold." that sent a warm shiver through my body.

"Don't try to flatter me now."

"Awh! C'mon I wouldn't pick on you if I didn't like you." he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes "I've got a feeling like you want something and you're buttering me up."

"You catch on quick!" he laughed "But you want it as bad as me so I don't think you'll say no." _What the hell is he talking about?_ "Hey we're here." Axel started up the stairs to his apartment before me "What is it?" he questioned my stillness.

"What is it that you're going to tell me? Or ask?"

He sighed "Lets get inside first." he receded back down the stairs and grabbed my hand. This time I didn't feel like pulling my hand from him and I didn't think anything of it when he intertwined our fingers. He let go once we reached his apartment, number VIII. _Its so was weird that they use roman numerals in this complex._ He opened the door "Do you wanna take your clothes off?"

"What!?" I demanded feeling my face flame up.

"So you can put them in the dryer."

"Oh uhm I don't think--"

"Just do it! You're gonna get sick if you don't change out of those soon." I looked down at my sopping clothes "I'll put mine in with yours."

"Are trying to bargain with me?"

"Just a little." he lead me to one of the back rooms where a washer and dryer sat. He opened the door of the dryer and began to take his shirt off and then threw it inside. I began to slowly undress too but I couldn't help looking over his body as he took off the rest of his clothes. Axel began to hook his fingers in his under wear and--

"What are you doing!?" I yelled turning away from him.

He laughed loudly "I'm only kidding. You were day dreaming and I couldn't help myself!" he leaned against the wall. I slapped my last sock inside of the machine and he started it.

"Don't make jokes like that." I pouted.

"Here." he threw a towel at my head. "Lets go to my room and I'll tell you whats going on." he walked passed me, drying his hair.

I followed after him "Are you stalling to tell me whatever it is?... Did you break something of mine again?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"No." he sat down on a chair and I sat across from him on his bed. "I want to point something out. You and I are... we're" he paused taking a deep breath "we're in love aren't we?"

I felt my my jaw drop from his accusation and my insides tense painfully "What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm sure I love you and I know you love me because of how you act around me." I raised my eyebrows "Roxas you aren't very good at keeping how you feel a secret. You're always worrying about me and you always stare." he leaned forward, smiling arrogantly, as if he had really proven something.

"That-that doesn't mean anything!" I averted my eyes "I'll admit I have a crush on you but it couldn't have turned into love without my noticing right?" I was asking more to myself then him. I looked at Axel, he sat looking confused at me "I only worry because no one else does!" I yelled at him.

"Sounds like you do love me." he leaned over me cupping my face with one of his cool hands "I love you, Roxas."

"A-Axel, I'm-mm!" he interrupted me with his lips gently pressing to mine. Once again I didn't pulling away from him, but instead parted my lips when he licked my bottom lip.

"What do you think Roxas, do you love me back?"

I looked at his face carefully getting a good look at the tattoos under his eyes then looked into his eyes. "Th-e way you put it I suppose I couldn't really deny it, huh?"

He smirked "Then let me hear it."

"I love you too." I muttered and kissed him chastely.

Axel sat down next to me on the bed as our kissing continued. His hand rested on my knee and I ran my fingers into his crimson hair. "Roxas," Axel started then kissed me once more "I haven't even gotten to what we're gonna be doing."

"Are you going to go set some fires to prove your love?" I joked.

"Would that make you happy?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No you pyromaniac."

Axel sighed "Well that would have been fun. But what I really want to do is" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side "make love to you."

"Mgh." I squeaked in surprise of his bluntness.

"You don't want to?"

"I-its kind of sudden."

"I just thought since we'd already been together so long as friends that you might want to."

"Mhmm maybe." I finally murmured.

"If you decide you don't want to I'll stop." Axel assured me. I nodded my head and he slowly traced his fingers up my arm. Stopping at my shoulder to push me lightly onto the bed.

He leaned over me kissing me again with a little more force. He laid one hand on my hip, slowly he began to kiss down my chest. "Axel." I moaned softly. In response he nipped my chest and and licked at one of my nipples until it was hard. "Mmm!" his fingers moved to my other nipple and pinched it tightly. "Ngh-ah Axel!" I cried, feeling my cock twitch with life. I fell back on the sheets when I felt his hand rub at my growing erection.

"Heh, Roxas when you moan you look so cute!" he smiled at me "You get this kind of angry and turned on look that makes me just wanna" he slid his hand into my underwear. "do this." he tightly gripped my member.

"Nah Axel!" I shrieked. He rubbed me slowly, painfully slow. It seemed like his speed only became slower and slower. "A-Axel please faster." I begged.

"All right but first let me take this off." he hooked his fingers in my underwear, sliding them down my legs. I closed my eyes tightly feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment "Don't close your eyes Roxy, I'm naked too." he whispered in my ear. I cracked open my eyes and looked down between us to see he wasn't lying, we were both naked. I inhaled a deep breath and looked up at Axel. He smiled proudly then leaned in closely to my body, he hovered down until he was face to face with my erection, grasping it tightly.

"Fuh-uck!" I gasped at his cool breath tickling my tip. "Ngh! Wha-ah!" he swiped his tongue over my tip. Axel began to move his hand with his lips, up and down. He took me deeply into his mouth, sucking my arousal tight making me moan out "Axel oh yes!" he licked from my base up to my tip. "Nah!"

Axel let my erection slide from his mouth. He crawled over me and looked into my eyes "Roxas," he sighed before kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on him, that made my stomach flutter with anticipation.

"Hey," I called "why don't you hurry so that we can--" I stopped when the embarrassment of what I wanted to say caught up with me.

"So we can what?" he smirked and his hand found its way back to my nipple to tease it again. I bit my lip to suppress the moans that threatened to spill "Finish or else" his face swelled with mock disappointment "I won't know what to do."

"You douche bag! You know what I was going to say!" I lightly punched his shoulders.

"Awwh Roxy I'm sorry I have a bad memory."

"Don't mess with me. I'm not in the mood." I glared.

Axel looked at me innocently "Roxas," he started in a wanton voice "I know what kind of a mood you're in. I just like to tease you. I can't help it! You're so cute when you're mad."

I flushed "Axel please don't embarrass me."

He kissed me "Sorry." he ran his hand around to my ass to fondle it. I moaned at his loving caresses. His fingers rubbed my inner thigh slowly making their way to my hole, pressing lightly "Hmm I'm gonna have to stretch this cute thing." he grinned making me blush.

I closed my eyes as his first finger began to penetrate "Mmm-hm! Be careful." I groaned.

"I will." Axel promised, wriggling his finger deeper inside of me. "Does it feel good at all?"

"Ngh y-yeah kind of." I breathed.

"All right then I'll add another finger." he decided. I felt a second finger slowly push inside of me as his thrusting hand slowed.

I groaned at the feeling. "Wh-will you..." I trailed off not having enough brains left to finish.

"What is it?" Axel asked sounding concerned. "Should I take a finger out?"

"No! I just w-wanted... go deeper... just a little."

Axel smirked "Okay." he grabbed my hips and slammed his fingers inside hitting something in the process.

My vision went white from the pleasure. I screamed "Axel!"

When I recovered from the ripple he said "So I found it." I looked at him a little confused then felt a third finger trying to make itself known. "Just a little bit longer and you'll be ready for me." he groaned and bent down to my swollen member. Axel licked it tenderly then swallowed my dick up making me moan his name loudly. I looked down to see him stroking himself quickly.

"B-but I'm ready n-now." I whined.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay," he slowly pulled his fingers out "I'll go in then." he sat up and pressed my entrance.

Axel slowly pushed inside. It was painful in several ways but I still really wanted him almost enough to beg. _Awh what the hell. _I thought and gasped "Ngh Axel! Please... deeper."

"I didn't know you were into the begging thing Roxas." Axel cooed and leaned over me bucking his hips "I kind of like it." he growled.

"Mgh!" I moaned. Axel leaned in locking lips with me, he continued his grinding. Eventually he made contact again with the spot that made me see stars "Oh Axel!" I almost screamed. "Fuck!"

"Roxas you're so tight!" he groaned, moving down to my neck to gnaw at it.

"Ah you're so good!" I drooled. My hand traced down my torso to my neglected cock, I began to jerk myself with his erratic thrusting. Axel smiled, his hand caressed my chest in small circles before moving to pinch at one of my nipples "Ugh Axel! M-more! Please faster! A-and harder!"

He laughed lightly, moving back to my lips for another set of kisses. "Y-you taste sweet." he commented then licked at my tongue.

My one unoccupied hand moved to his crimson locks, tightly gripping them "Heh-heh Axel you're so cute." I grinned and his already flushed face went redder. His grip on my hip tightened giving a delicious extra ache that made me scream. The hand I was quickly pumping myself with was beginning to throb horribly from my nonstop jerking "A-Axel," I started looking into his emerald eyes "will you-- ngh!" I was interrupted when his hand gripped my dick tightly.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked darkly.

"Yes!" I cried at his rubbing my slit with his thumb.

"Look how excited you are." I calmed down enough to look at my member in his hand "You're leaking." he pulled his hand way to lick off my pre-cum. "Hmm yummy." he placed his hand back on my dick again and began to move it up and down my cock. I screamed when a spasm of pleasure coursed through my body. "Are you gonna cum already?"

"I think-- Yeah! I'm s-sorry. I'm cu--" I cried feeling a final wave that was several times stronger then others run through my body. My cock twitched and I felt something wet land on my stomach.

I looked at Axel, expecting him to look disappointed, but his eyes were wide and he looked at me "Roxas!" he groaned, leaning over me "Its to tight! I gonna cum too." I felt something warm spill inside of me. After a minute of recovery he rubbed my thigh tenderly "You okay Roxy?" I nodded "I'm going to pull out now." he warned.

"Okay." he slid out. I felt his cum begin to pour out with him. Draping an arm over my stomach I said "Axel I love you."

He paused "Oh man," he hugged me to him "you're so sexy! I wanna do it again!"

I glared "I don't think so! My ass is already to sore."

"Then how about tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes "You should stay over." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine, I will." I pouted.

Axel snickered "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I promised a fic for this couple to someone **forever** ago! She probably hates me by now. ;3; Anyway I hope they weren't to out of character, this is the first time I've written for them but I probably will again 'cause it was fun. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Used.


End file.
